Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to furniture including desks and, more particularly, is concerned with a desk useful for school purposes having ballistic material attached thereto for safety purposes.
Description of the Related Art
Devices relevant to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,544 dated Apr. 22, 2014, Peters, et al., disclosed furniture providing ballistic defense shield. In PCT Application International Publication No. WO 2012/018986 dated Feb. 9, 2012, Peters disclosed furniture providing ballistic defense shield. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0153143 dated Jun. 4, 2015, Hollenbach disclosed a bullet resistant desk top. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0033990 dated Feb. 5, 2015, Yeager disclosed a protective student desk. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,379 dated Jan. 9, 2001, Taylor disclosed a desk and removable bullet resistant desk top shield. In U.S. Pat. No. 9,615,658 dated Apr. 11, 2017, Nobles, et al., disclosed a desk with a projectile resistant desk top. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,988,237 dated Aug. 2, 2011, Peters disclosed a chair providing ballistic defense shield.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described. As will be shown by way of explanation and drawings, the present invention works in a novel manner and differently from the related art.